I'm Pregnant'
by Annabel Jones
Summary: Blackstairs one-shot. Emma just found out she was pregnant what will Julian's reaction be?


**I just finished QOAAD soooooo….Okay so here is a Blackstairs one shot… Blackstairs baby!**

Emma took a deep breath, the little blue box in her hand. She had her suspicions but she decided to make sure. Now. She walked to the bathroom, her legs shaking under her. She took another deep breath as she opened the box, taking the stick in her trembling hands. Her hands were shaking so hard she dropped the stick in the bathroom floor. __Get a grip on__ , she chided herself. __You are Emma Carstairs. You are not afraid of anything.__

Let's do this, she thought as she got in the shower. She peed on the stick for the amount of time necessary, exactly 5 seconds. Emma decided to take a quick shower while waiting for the result, so she wouldn't be too nervous. The hot water calmed her a bit but the nervousness all came back when she dried herself off with a towel, the little stick sitting on the sink. She took the stick in her shaking hands, careful not to look at the result and walked to the cozy living room, where she would feel better. She sat down on the sofa and took another deep breath. Okay, one, two, three… she thought. And she turned the stick the right way up. Two red lines. It was positive. She was pregnant.

* * *

'Cristina?'

'Emma? Everything's okay?'

Emma hadn't even realised her voice was shaking. She stayed silent. 'Emma? Emma! Answer me, please!'

Emma stared at her phone and blurted: 'I'm pregnant.'

'OMG!' Cristina screamed. 'YES! FINALLY!' Cristina was a mother of two. A boy and a girl, Carla and Timmy, two and four. Carla was Mark and Cristina's daughter while Timmy was Kieran and Cristina's son. Cristina had often teased Emma that she was waitng for a Blackstairs baby (like all of us lol). 'When did you know?'

'Just now. I'm telling Julian, he's coming back in half an hour. How do I tell him? I can't just go like: la-la-di-hey-jules-i'm-pregnant! Can I?'

'I don't know, Em. Just do it. I just went to Kier when I was pregnant with Tim and he was so happy. So was Mark. Hold on… Carla no! Stop it. !Oh mi dios! I have to go. Sorry, Em, the kids are just doing those martial art techniques you taught them. See ya! Tell me everything!'

And Cristina hang up, leaving Emma feeling even more nervous. She looked through her phone, searching some pregnancy annoucement but none of them were good enough for her. __Come on Emma, be creative__ , she thought. But creativity wasn't her best skill. She was better at killing demons with salad tongs. __Okay, you know what? Lets just go with it__ , she thought. She inflated a balloon, took a permanent marker and wrote in big bold letters: Daddy, I can't wait to see you. With a heart. She had seen it on YouTube, this weird site where you could watch videos. Then she sat on the sofa, holding the balloon close to her and waited. 10 minutes to go.

* * *

'Emma?' Julian closed the door behind him. He removed his ichor dripping jacket and hanged it on the coat hanger, by the door.

'Yeah, I'm in the living room.' Emma's voice echoed in the big house. Julian walked to the living room, his eyebrows knitting on his forehead. Emma's voice had been trembling. Slightly, but it had been there. Was something wrong?

'Is everything fine?' he asked as he entered the living room. Emma was sitting cros-legged on the sofa, holding a ballon to her chest.

'Yeah everything's fine,' she answered, still hugging the blue ballon. Julian squinted, tying to read the words. It looked like… it looked like… DADDY, I …

Julian looked up, straight in Emma's eyes. Her eyes were shining. 'Is it true?'

She nodded slowly, not breaking eye contact. Julian's mind was running at light speed. He was going to be a dad. He was going to be a dad. HE WAS GOING TO BE A FREAKING DAD. Holy shit. But he was happy. And he loved Emma ten times more, which is supposed to be physically impossible, but he did. HE ran to Emma and scooped her up in his arms.

'I'm gonna be a dad!' he yelled as he spun her around, her laughter in his ears.

 **There we go. Done. Any requests. I'm all ears. This may or may not turn into a many chap story. IDK.**


End file.
